The retribution of Colin Kintobor Jr
by AwesomeOneDanny
Summary: Time had ellapsed after Colin had suffered the ultimate defeat at the hands of Doctor Eggman. Depraved and isolated from the few people he cared about. What will he do?
1. Prison Life

It was yet another usual night at the prison camp.

Snively sat there, inside his cell. His arms crossed and his knees bended as he held them against himself.

The cold, damp environment made up for just about right concurrance with the hurt, physical and emotional, that he had gone through, and still experienced.

His clothes were still torned and dusted from that time where he'd last taken on his superior. The sight clearly demonstrated how he didn't get the chance to change himself since then.

The position he found himself in was a little bit too familiar, if anyone could've pressumably cared enough to reach out and ask.

After his last scheme fell victim to the cunning ability of improvisation that Doctor Eggman possessed, he was trapped in complete isolation. It was only days later that, although hard to believe, the fiendish scientist felt compassionate enough to move him to the particular camp.

He didn't feel too good about that happening, certainly, as his only companions were other infidels to the Dark Egg Legion whom he'd been incarcerated along with, however in separated cells. Regulars already appeared to be established.

The bed was almost as hard as it had been for him, he felt needless to say the floor would be a better option.

The robotic guards only came once a day to bring dining consumption, and the food was not dellectable. Eggman never was a good cook, so Colin wouldn't expect him to have that much of an ability in integrating said with his mechanics.

Time went by without him moving an inch. Only snorting in order to maintain the runny nose he had stable. Clock ticking noises from somewhere...

Snively let out a deep sigh.

But, then... Something started to thump his hearing. At first he didn't mind it, since it would only seem reasonable that some mental difficulties would surface being the cause of such prolonged depravement.

The sound kept increasing.

So he decided to get himself up and get as much of a sneak peak as possible from within his cell, holding on to the bars of the cell as he tried to fit his thin figured head through them to get a look.

It started to sound as more of small continuous explosions emitating from somewhere outside the cell room, getting closer from afar after each one took off.

Then, the one bulb header visible outside through a small window on the door of the room exploded, as he predicted. This got the attention of the other Mobian prisoners, murmur audible around the place as they commented on what happened.

"What was that?" "I don't know, but it woke me up." "That was the only light shining on my cell!" mixture of feelings towards it.

It didn't take long afterwards until the electronic cell panel on Snively's cell started to mysteriously beep, as a red light pulsed with speeding frequence along with the sound, it coming to an end by short circuiting as well as the light outside.

This made the cell open itself to the right, apparently because of some sort of malfunction.

He was free. Snively was perplexed by what had just happened, but he didn't hesitate on stepping out.

The same happened to the other cells, he looked on the prisoners exiting theirs and raising their voices in awe as they proclaimed freedom.

"We're free!" "What in the world just happened?" "Who cares?! What matters now is we can get out of here and get away from that Eggman!" "Hey, I want revenge against Robotnik!" "Yeah, we should get back at him for what he's done to us first!"

And upon hearing this, it was when the relatively passive look on the young scientist's face was pushed aside by a more sinister demeanor. He wanted that.

Revenge. To get back at his uncle and finally, indispensably prove that he can do better than him. Taking a look at the mass of people, he got an idea. He figured he could regroup and reclute them for a purpose.

He didn't have to be alone.

* * *

And he did. He spoke to them, boldly and vigorously promoting himself as the right leader to follow.

"This is a time for justice! Are you tired of that fiend using you as his play toys for his bloated scheming?! Or do you like him to use you as tools? And not just any tools! That guy even made some of you LITERAL tools, if you'd just take a look at your own limbs...!"

Snively was in speech mode, and he felt convincing about what he was saying. The group of prisoners gattered around him when he'd began to outspeak.

He would use their desire for revenge to his own advantage. Or seek to.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that way any longer! You can make the difference, and you can have the Empire you'd always wanted!"

But then one prisoner from the crowd shot at him, "Oh, yeah? Why should we trust you? You're even more deceptive than Robotnik himself!"

"No! Okay, look...! Yeah, I made my mistakes in the past, but that doesn't have to matter now. We can look towards a good future!" Snively said back to the prisoner, slight staggering in the tone of his response.

Another prisoner from the crown talked "As far as I see it, you don't even have a plan! So put up or be quiet!" he sounded irritated

"Well, no... I-I don't really have a plan just yet, but still! We'll work better if we stick together! You don't even have anywhere to go to by yourselves, anyway... I could just call on the guards to get you all in your cells individually once more!" Snively came down to more manipulative security in his speech.

Naturally.

"See, you ARE just like Eggman! Besides, you'd get locked back in again too!" the same prisoner retorted in a defensive response

"You're missing the point! We won't gain anything if we go that way!" sensitive about what they were saying, as much as it pained him to care.

The warning of a loner prisoner close to the door was then what interrupted them.

"Whoa, ya'll going to need to stop it with the arguing and take a look outside because more of those guards be reckon are coming our way!"

So it appeared that they wouldn't have to make it a consequential choice to help him or not. They would have to confront the robots coming their way together.

* * *

_This story's the prologue to a roleplay idea I came up with. The plot is a little advanced in time to actually roleplay it at this point, so I just wrote it on here as a story! Another chapter will be coming up shortly. I'm still unsure of how much I'll decide to extend this, but I'll let you guys now!_


	2. Snively's Commission

_In this particular chapter I don't plan to be so openly descriptive of the events. It's more of a quick narrative/summarization of said. Hope you enjoy it anyway. (:_

* * *

"They're comin', they're comin'!" the prisoner who had foreseen their ambush warned once more in panick. Another more buff, tall prisoner that looked like a dingo stepped forth from behind the crowd, firm body stance and a serious expression engraved on his face. "Well, I ain't going to be budgin' any o'me to that scoundrel 'Botnik!"

"They're he-" was all the prisoner on the door got the chance to blurt out before the hoard of guards bursted through it and knocked him out of the way. They fixated the red beams coming from their hand-weapons at the collective.

"HARGH!" the dingo-like creature huffed, not hesitating in charging himself towards what appeared to be the leader of this group, "bomb's away!" someone screamed as they threw a small explosive towards the guards.

"FIIIIGHT!"

Now the mass of prisoners had started a riot and begun their own ambush on the robots; laser shots, punches, kicks, headbutts and the mainstream being given back and forth.

One broke the hand of the guard in half and took the robot out with its own blaster, the other grabbed it by his own strength and smashed it against the wall profusely until it turned into scrap heap, a pirate gave a beating with the plank leg provided to him by Legionization itself. In short to no time, the mechs layed on the floor broken.

"And that's why you don't mess with us, Eggman." sharply said the dingo as he swatted a crippled EggBot aside. "Heyyy, we'll handled that darned tootin', didn't we?" was the only thing the prisoner who'd been knocked down by the door had to contribute, getting himself up from the floor.

The dingo then, deep in thought, settled for a decision, "I say we help the little man get back at the fat man!"

Snively, who had merely been a spectator of what just took place didn't waste a moment to rise up to the ocassion. "Yes, that'd be great! You should indeed do that!"

"Hang on a moment, hang on. What's in it for us if we help him, though? Why should we?" the not-so-pirate-ish after all mobian questioned with a formal tone of voice.

"W-well, what else do you want besides revenge...?"

"Give us a seat at the top of your administration, nothing less than in the superior faction, if this tomfoolery takes off, and you got yourself a deal."

"Pfftt, haha! You must be so-", but then Snively stopped himself and gave himself some time to consider it. He didn't really have to maintain his integrity with the buffoons, as he saw them play out. He needed them, so he would agree to their terms granted it shouldn't be of mayor effect.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal. And something must've gone wrong with the system if our cells merely shut open like that, so you can bet that as soon as I find out, I'll prove to you that it'll take off!" Snively wasn't really confident about the odds, but building up the lackeys in positive energy was never a bad idea.

So after the prisoners took some of the weapons that left over from the broken droids, Snively headed out of the cell along with his new 'comrades', if it was safe to call them that, whom easily handled gradual amounts of other guards that came their way. It wasn't that big of a facility, and the technology did not appear to be all that up to date with his uncle's current.

He thought Eggman was either that uncaring of him or that unaware of how easier an attempted escape would be because of this. He decided he'd go with the latter.

Shortly after making their way through the slippery yet fancy-looking silver corridors(...the only place where the conditions weren't stable was inside the cell room apparently) the group stumbled upon a door that was labeled under the 'control room' title, and once heading inside, in there Snively accessed a monitor from the EggNet connected to it, to his intriguity. Eggman would usually be far more protective about his private data, and seeing as he knew the entry codes, he'd expected him to have secured it, much less leave it out in the open.

"Fah. You're not perfect..." he thought to himself, resentfully rash of him.

He didn't need to scroll through that much at all to realize that primarial access wasn't the only unprotected part of the system... Files of weaponry, mechanics commanded through computer, agendas, and so much more was revealed. Data that even he, at the right seat of Eggman's rule, couldn't access.

"What a fool he is!" He said out loud, some excitement noticeable in the nasally spoken accent. "From a lowly computer device I can access everything I was never even able to witness in the first place? This is great! Eggman is done for!"

Snively got up from his chair and fluently addressed the prisoners.

"Listen up, subjects! It was just as I suspected. The reason why you were freed from your cells so mysteriously was because of a malfunction on the EggNet that finally arrived at this one prison camp. You know what that means, right? It means that Robotnik's control of the Net must have been compromised somehow. And if that's so, that control is open to anyone who has the luck of finding it unlocked first. Which is what /I/ just did."

"So does that mean that the fat man's Empire is already ours?" a prisoner questioned.

"No, it doesn't." Snively retorted, "Not yet, anyway. I only just gained partial access to the data that was left unsecured because of the malfunction. But if my calculations are correct, it's just about enough to endorse this malfunction upon other networks, until the entire Empire belongs to me!"

"AHEM!" the multitude intentfully cleared their throat. Snively found this annoying and patience-testing, "I mean us, okay!? I'm in charge here, anyway!"

He quickly turned to the screen and started to pace through the information once more. "Hmm... The global radar shows more locations that suffered the same fate of this one." he thought to himself in pre-meditative planning.

"So here's what we're going to do. We're splitting up, and letting the other camps now about this. Take no less than four people with you in each group. I'm sure they don't like Eggman any more than we do, but..."

"But what? What if they do?"

"Urgh, could you not question me while I'm in the middle of a speech?!" demanded Snively after having a brief lack of patience. He calmed down again and answered... "Well, in that case, you should show no mercy. B-but that won't happen! Who would like Robotnik, anyway?" persuasively trying to make the prisoners(and possibly himself) secure.

"Are we clear, gentleman?"

* * *

Snively had decided he would commission the small group with him to bring the 'good news' to other organizations of the Eggman Empire. To tell them that he was no longer in control. That they didn't have to listen anymore. What could go wrong?

Oh, this was truly great for him. He felt freedom in being so defying of the authority that had imposed him so many times.

After the resembling of the plan was done for, they went outside and found transportation. Expectedly enough.

They left the prison camp in a couple of Egg Shuttles landed in the entrance bay in groups of four or more, and headed towards a dessignated location where they would spread the anti-Eggman evangelism, as assigned. Snively thought it'd be wise to pick those who appeared to be more open and obedient to him to have as company, so he declared himself leader of his own group and, along with the timid mobian who didn't fight, the buff yet dimwitted dingo that started the revolution to aid him, and the intellectual, deceptive pirate man, he took his ship and departed lastly.

Flying in the shuttle, he set coordinates for a very familiar city for him. He figured Eggman wouldn't be home judging by reasonable analyzing of circumstances.

And he was right. In his Mobotropolis base, where he'd last seen Eggman, he was not there.

Snively had toggled enough with the partial hack of the net to be able to compromise the robotics of the area and secure himself a way inside, all of this through a portable device he snagged back at the prison camp, capable of accessing it before he arrived.

In there was a computer that was easier on master control, but this one didn't budge like the first one did. It contained plenty of data that was still secured. This wasn't a matter for him, though. It was something to start with. He would go on with the plan at hand. He still didn't know where Eggman was, so he would hope it remained that way. He had no time to worry about it. He wouldn't!

If this gave way, the Eggman Empire would indubitably be his... He just hoped this malfunctioning continued.

* * *

_I was able to write this quickly because I already had a draft on it ouo I would hope it doesn't seem so drafty anymore. What did you think? Feel free to let me know! (I also fixed a few grammar mistakes pointed out by a reviewer, so thanks to him for being attentive of my work! Do R&R!) 8)_


End file.
